Happy on the dark side
by felicia2235
Summary: This is about Harry being betrayed by his friends and Dumbledore. Fake prophecy. Harry/Voldemort and other varies parings as well. Dark winning and light bashing. Snape loyal to Voldemort in this story. Harry calls out to the dark lord who saves him and brings him to there side where Harry finally finds happiness and love and family. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

I had forgotten about this story and I found it the other day and wanted to repost it.. I love reading Harry/Voldemort stuff so I'm going to give it a try. This is about Harry being betrayed by his friends and Dumbledore. Fake prophecy. I know there's tons out there like this but I'm going to try it as well. Hope everyone likes it. Mature Content contains sexual content and torture. Don't read if you don't like it. Dark winning and light bashing. Snape loyal to Voldemort in this story.

Story Starts:

_Merlin I am so tired of this shit. _Harry thought after another bad beating from his fucking uncle, he could hardly move or breathe everything hurt so badly. He hated the Dursley's. He now knew why Voldemort hated muggles and mud bloods. He hated them now too.

I know it is crazy to think Harry Potter, the boy who lived was thinking these things. But you see he has found out that the people he thought loved him are only using him. He found out accidentally during his magical outburst in Dumbledore's office after Sirius died at the ministry of magic a few weeks back. He slipped into Dumbledore's mind while Dumbledore was trying to get into his.

Dumbledore faked the prophecy, paid all the Weasley's except the twins to be his friend as well as Hermione. Made him hate Slytherin so he wouldn't get sorted into that house and even sent Sirius to his death. He even knew of the abuse he lives through at his so called family's house and does nothing to stop it. Dumbledore is using him as a weapon and will do away with him once he's done. Just like he uses Snape.

There was only a hand full of people he could trust from the light side now but none of them would be able to stand up to Dumbledore or help him right now. There was only one choice.

He should have joined Voldemort back in first year. Voldemort tried to tell him over and over what kind of man Dumbledore was but he never listened. Well fuck Dumbledore and his so called friends. He would show them he would make them regret everything they ever did to him and he would make the Dursley's regret ever abusing him.

He had to get out of this house before his uncle made good on his promise to rape him. His uncle had started to touch him lately and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was not old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts yet. Dumbledore made sure of that by placing extra blocks on his wand. Old meddling fucker.

Well he'd be damned if he lets that fat whale fuck touch him anymore. He has had it. The world won't know what hit them. No one crosses Harry Potter and gets away with it. Dumbledore just created another Voldemort with his manipulations. It's time for Harry to embrace his Slytherin side.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the link he shares with Voldemort. Opening his mind all the way so he could talk to him.

"_Voldemort are you there?" _Harry ask and waited for his response hoping to get one before he pasted out from blood loss and died. His uncle had really done a number on him this time.

Voldemort sat in this throne room at Riddle manor back to looking like he did before he lost his body. Snape was able to make a potion that got his mind and body back. He now had long black hair down to his shoulders, red eyes, pale skin and tall muscular body. He was happy with the change. Right now he sat and listened to his most trusted death eater's talk. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange.

He had thought a lot about Harry Potter since the ministry fiasco; the boy was so much like him and had grown very attractive too. Dumbledore was playing him just like Dumbledore played Voldemort when he was in Hogwarts. Severus had brought him information that the prophecy was fake and Voldemort about blowed a gasket. He had tried to kill a child and ruined his life all because of Dumbledore.

"Tell me Severus. How has Potter been since the Ministry?" Voldemort ask and his three favorite death eaters who where more like family all smirked at him. They knew there master had a thing for Potter but was too proud to admit it. Yet.

"I wouldn't know, my lord. He was sent back to his family's house after blowing up Dumbledore's office during is magical outburst. But from the look on his face when he left Hogwarts and the fact he stayed away from his friends, it was like I was seeing a different Potter." Severus told Voldemort and he nodded the others look impressed. He was about to reply with he heard a voice in his head that wasn't his.

"_Voldemort are you there?" _he heard.

"Shh." he told his death eaters as he listened closely. They all stared at him like he was crazy.

"_Potter?" _the dark lord ask back and he could just feel the brat rolling his eyes at him.

"_Who else would it be?" _Harry said and the dark lord could tell Potter was not well.

"_What is it you want brat?" _Voldemort ask him.

"_I'm done." _Potter said and Voldemort frowned.

"My lord?" Bellatrix ask but he held a hand up to her.

"Shh. Potter is talking to me." he said and they were really looking at him like he was crazy.

"_What do you mean you're done? Done with what?" _Voldemort ask him and Potter gave a weak chuckle in his mind.

"_Honestly life, but what I'm telling you I'm done with is the light. Dumbledore is a lemon drop eating fucker that needs to die, painfully. My so called friends are right there with him. There are only a few people on the light side that are loyal to me. Other than those few you can kill them all. I do not care anymore. I most likely won't live long enough to do it myself but I was hoping you'd do it for me." _Potter told him and Voldemort sucked in a sharp breath.

"_What do you mean you won't live long enough to do it yourself?" _Voldemort ask.

"_As of right now I am barley able to stay conscious long enough to talk to you and I can hear my uncle coming for more. He will end up killing me before the night is out I am sure of it. Do me a favor and kill these three bastards that are my so called family for me too. If I could I would go back to first year and take Draco's hand in friendship and your offer to join you as your equal, but alas I fucked up and was blinded by Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes. What's done is done." _Potter said and Voldemort shot out of his chair. Pissed. His three death eaters all stood as well as the air shifted around them in his anger.

"_I'm coming to get you Potter." _Voldemort said but got no response. He could feel Potter trying to say something but then there was a scream and the connection was gone.

Voldemort screamed in rage.

"Severus, where does Potter live?" Voldemort barked out and Severus tried not to flinch.

"Um, across the street from Figs house in Surrey. Why my lord." Severus said.

"Because Potter is dying. He contacted me though our link to ask me to make sure I kill the light for him since he wasn't going to live long enough to do it himself. He knows Dumbledore and his friends betrayed him. He said besides a handful of people on the light that are loyal to him everyone else can die. He doesn't care. But I'm not about to let him die." Voldemort said before running out of the house to apperate. The other three looked at each other before following there pissed off lord.

For Dumbledore's sake he better hope Potter is alright.

But Potter was not alright. When he was talking to Voldemort his uncle came into the room with a belt and started on him again. Over and over he was hit and he was too weak to do anything about it. His skin had split open in several places, blood soaking his too big clothes he was wearing.

"Your nothing but a filthy freak and I am going to beat the magic out of you if it's the last thing I do." his uncle yelled as he hit him over and over. Potter screamed in pain before his voice gave out and all he could do was curl into a ball and take it, going in and out of consciousness.

When Voldemort and his men apperated to Surrey they found Potters house quickly by the feel of magic from inside. They also heard blood curdling screams from upstairs that had all there hairs standing on end.

Voldemort felt a possessive rage build inside him and he matched up to the door with the others behind him. They could feel there masters anger and knew he was beyond pissed off. There dark marks were pulsing with his anger.

The other three too were mad. They had nothing against Potter especially if he was going to join them. Severus Snape too had gotten over his resentment for the boy long ago. He was nothing like his father and Dumbledore was to blame for everything else. He couldn't believe Lilly's sister would allow the boy to be treated this badly.

Voldemort blasted open the door. The wards were not effective since Voldemort now shared the same blood with Potter. Stupid old man couldn't ward a toilet right.

"Who are you?" a women said in a high pitched voice. They all turned towards the living room to see an ugly adult women and a son that was a big as the house. The death eaters sneered in disgust.

"Where is Potter?" Voldemort said turning his flaming red eyes on the women and son. The screams had stopped and that worried them.

"What do you want? The old man said we could do whatever we want to him." the women said in a shaky voice looking the over. None of them was wearing a mask and her eyes got wider as she looked at each of them. When she got to Snape she gasp.

"You. I know you. Snape. The boy that use to live near us when my freak of a sister went to that magic school." Petunia said and Snape sneered.

"Yes I too remember you Petunia. Now answer us. Where is Potter?" Snape spat and the women flinched. Just then they heard another scream and everyone looked towards the ceiling. Voldemort quickly stunned the two in the living room before running up the stairs with the other behind him.

When they got to the top they came to a room with several pad locks on it. It was slightly open and Voldemort kicked it open the rest of the way with his foot. What they saw made even there stomach churn. They may torture and kill but this was fucked up shit.

Potter laid on the floor covered in his own blood, cuts and whelps all over his body. He was almost naked and a fat whale man was trying to take the rest of his clothes off saying things like "I'm going to make you my whore you freak." Voldemort saw red hot anger at this. He walked up and forcefully threw the man up against the wall and pointed his wand at him. The man just stared in anger at being interrupted.

"Who are you? Get out. Get out you freaks." he said and the dark lord growled.

"How dare you call me a freak? You will pay for everything you have done." he said before stunning the man and running over towards Potter. Snape was already on the ground trying to help him.

"Snape…Never thought I'd see the day you came to help me." Potter laughed before coughing up his own blood. Snape and the others were so mad at what Dumbledore had left him to live in.

"Hush now Potter. We're going to get you out of here. Where is all your stuff?" Snape ask looking around when he didn't see anything.

"Everything is under the stairs in my old cupboard room. They make me leave it all there when I get home. I'm not allowed to have anything and Hedwig is with someone safe." Potter rasped out. Their eyes all widened at the mention of a cupboard room. Voldemort did a sweep with his wand on the bedroom just to make sure there was nothing there but just as Potter said everything was down stairs.

Voldemort reached down and picked Potter up bridal style and Potter rested his head of the dark lord's shoulder trying to stay awake.

"Thank you." Potter whispered and Voldemort just hushed him.

"Let's go." the dark lord said and they all went down stairs but not before Lucius levitated Vernon to bring him with them.

"Bella get all his stuff. He won't be coming back." Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord." she said before dancing forward and unlocking the cupboard. She looked inside and gasp. There were children's drawings on the walls and a sign that said Harry's room along with an old cot.

"My lord you might want to look at this." she said and they all came forward to look in each with the same disgusted look on their face.

"Mother fuckers." Snape said to himself before turning to look at the three stunned muggles. He wanted to kill them.

"Get the stuff." Voldemort said and Bella nodded before summing everything and shrinking it down.

Harry watched on with heavy eyes as a woman he had hated not so long ago packed his stuff then looked at him sadly. He knew she wasn't to blame to Sirius's death and he didn't hate her anymore. He then looked over Voldemort's shoulder and saw his family's scared faces.

"Kill them." Harry whispered and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" the dark lord ask.

"Kill them. I don't want anything else to do with them. Make them suffer." Potter said.

"You need to be healed." Voldemort started but Potter shook his head.

"Later right now all I want is to hear them scream in pain and beg for death before they draw there last breath." Potter said weakly. Voldemort looked down at the smaller teen and couldn't say no to him. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright. You heard the boy." Voldemort said to the others and they all smiled. Bellatrix squealed with joy and patted Harry on the head.

"Don't worry young master. We will make them pay. Don't you worry. Auntie Bella will make them scream." she said in a motherly tone. Potter looked at her like she was crazy but really he liked it. It felt nice. He nodded to her and Voldemort, Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix went to work making the Dursley's scream in pain and beg for death.

For over 30 minutes they tortured the muggles and gave them the best they had. Harry now knew why the dark side was fear but he didn't care. He loved it all. He had embraced his darker side and wasn't about to turn back now.

"That's good. Kill them so we can leave. The order will come soon." Potter whispered to the dark lord he nodded before they killed the three muggles one by one then turned and set fire to the house.

They made their way outside and shot the dark mark into the sky before Harry took one last look at the hell he lived in all his life before they apperated away.

When they landed in Voldemort's Manor he carried the teen to the guest room that was next to his private rooms.

"Lucius, get Narcissa here now. Severus start working on him." Voldemort ordered. Lucius nodded and went to the floo while Severus started to work on Potter. He removed Potters clothes and gasp. He had wounds everywhere new and old. He began pulling out potions from his bag while he waited for Narcissa. She was a better medi-witch then he was.

Bellatrix went and un shrunk all Potter's things and set them in the closet and waited for her lord's order.

"Bella, see if you can find his wand. Once you find it work on removing all the wards and tracking spells on it." the dark lord told her and she nodded. She opened Potters trunk and after shifting through books, clothes and other stuff she finally found his wand.

She sat in a chair by the fire place and went to work on the wand. Not many people knew but she could break through almost anything on top of being a master at torture.

A few moments later her sister came in and gasp at the site of Potter.

"Oh, Merlin. What happened?" she ask as she started running her wand over the boy to see what all was wrong with him.

"His Uncle did this." Severus told her and she snapped her head to look at the potions master in anger then turned towards her lord.

"He's dead. Don't worry about that. And yes Dumbledore knew." The dark lord told her and her nostrils flared in anger. All she could think about was this could be Draco and her mothering side screamed. Lucius and Narcissa may only be married in name and have a lover each on the side but they are great friends and work hard together to give Draco the best life possible and to think someone, even Potter living with guardians that did this to him, it made her sick.

Narcissa and Severus worked together for over an hour on Potter before they finally got him healed, they also healed his eyes.

"We are done my lord. He will need to keep taking potions for a while and rest and he needs to put on some weight. He looks to have been starved his whole life. Other than that he will be fine." Narcissa told him and the others that were all still in the room. The dark lord nodded, never taking his eyes off the teen.

"Finally. Fucking Merlin that was difficult." they heard Bellatrix say. They all turned and raised their eye brows at her. She looked at them before holding up his wand.

"This wand was warded more heavily than the ministry itself. Dumbledore's magic was all over it. Tracking spells, dark magic wards, blocking spells. He hasn't been using his full power since he got this wand. But now even the Ministry underage tracking charm is gone. He can do whatever he wants with it and no one will ever know." Bellatrix said before handing the wand to her lord who nodded in thanks.

After that they all left. All they could do was wait for Harry Potter to wake up so the dark lord could talk to him. He wanted to know if Potter was serious about joining him and if he was then the dark lord would have a new equal. This teen was too powerful to be just a follower. No he marked him as his equal when he was one and his equal he would stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Harry woke up feeling a little confused. First his body didn't hurt like it normally did. Second he was in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on in his life and he knew right then and there he wasn't with the Dursley's. He laid still for a moment and suddenly all the memories from what happened rushed back to him. From the beating to wanting to die to Voldemort rescuing him and killing his relatives for him.

Eyes widening he shot up in the bed gasping for air.

"I see you are finally awake." a voice said from the side of his bed. He knew that voice without even looking at who it was. When he turned his head he choked on air and his mouth dropped open.

The dark lord was sitting there and he looked hot. Gone was the snake face and hello to an older version of the Tom Riddle he met in the chamber. Harry had to close his mouth to stop from drooling. And damn Voldemort if he wasn't smirking at him. Fucker.

"What the hell happen to your face?" Harry ask him and the dark lord raised his eye brow.

"What do you mean what happened to it?" Voldemort ask.

"Well, not to be rude but you didn't really have one the last time I saw you." Harry said and to his surprise the dark lord laughed and Harry frowned at him. He didn't see anything funny.

"You do amuse me so, Potter. Snape was able to make a potion so I could get my old body back as well as my mind. This is the way I looked before I was ripped from my body. And I'm no longer Crucioing everyone I look at anymore, unless they deserve it that is." the dark lord told him and all he could do was nod.

"So why did you save me? You could have just let me die it would have made your job easier." Harry ask him after a moment of silence.

"Honestly, Potter. I have never really hated you. I just put so much stock into that crazy bats prophecy that I assumed it was either kill or be killed." the dark lord said and Harry nodded, he had to agree that was the smartest thing to do. He would have done the same.

"So you know it was fake? That Dumbledore faked it for his own gain. Or the greater good as he likes to tell everyone." Harry ask with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, Severus recently brought me information and we figured out it was fake." the dark lord told him.

"So Snape really is on your side and not Dumbledore's?" Harry ask.

"He is loyal to me yes. There was a time when I was gone that he questioned his loyalty and thought Dumbledore was a good person but he soon learned the truth. Since then he has been spying on the light for me. How did you find out about the fake prophecy?" the dark lord ask.

"After the ministry fight and Sirius died Dumbledore tried to comfort me in his office. He tried going into my mind and I accidentally slipped into his and I saw the truth. How he used me, paid my friends to watch me and make me hate Slytherins. How he sent Sirius to jail as a traitor and then to his death. I saw how he knew what my uncle did to me. I saw it all and right then and there I knew I could and would never fight for him or the light again." Harry told the dark lord.

"So he paid all your friends to get close to you? All of them? The Weasley's, the Mudblood, everyone?" the dark lord ask.

"All the Weasley's except the twins were paid. They are loyal to me and hate there family. They want to join you if I do; Luna is loyal to me as well as is Neville. Even though some of your death eaters are the reason his parents are insane he thinks Dumbledore put them at risk first so he doesn't blame them anymore. Remus is loyal, he and Sirius were lovers and he knew the truth. He has gone to join Greyback which puts him on your side. Besides those five, yes all of them are betraying me. Ron, Hermione, Ginny wanting to marry me for fame and money. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanting money and fame as well. The list goes on." Harry said in a cold voice and the dark lord could feel his anger.

"So how do you feel about joining me?" the dark lord ask him and Harry turned his Avada Kadavra eyes on him.

"I will not be one of your boot licking death eaters." Harry said in a determined voice and the dark lord chuckled.

"I would never ask you to be. I would have you by my said as my equal. We can take over the light together and get your revenge." the dark lord told him. He thought about it for a moment.

"Ok. I'll join but only if you treat me as an equal and listen to my ideas. And give me the option to bring those few people I have left over before you end up killing them or something." he said and the dark lord nodded.

"Alright I accept that. Now you need to eat. Narcissa says you are far too skinny and you need to take those potions on the table there." he said and Harry nodded.

"Oh by the way how can I see without my glasses?" he said rubbing his eyes. His vision was great.

"Severus and Narcissa fixed your eyes while they healed the rest of you. You look much better without those horrid glasses." the dark lord told him and he blushed at the complement.

Just then Bellatrix danced into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Is it alright if I come in my lord." she ask and the dark lord nodded and waved her inside. She danced over towards Harry and placed a big tray filled with food on his lap. She then tucked the napkin in his shirt and patted his head.

"Now you eat up. Auntie Bella is going to make sure you get all better, my young lord." she said before leaving the room giggling. Harry stared after her for a moment before turning to look at Voldemort.

"She's bat shit crazy." he said and the dark lord laughed again.

Later that day after Harry had eaten as much as he could and showered he changed into clothes the dark lord gave him because the dark lord said he wasn't wearing those 'muggle rags' in his house anymore, now he was sitting in his room by the fire reading a dark arts book. Voldemort had promised to train Harry in everything possible so he was reading up to get ready for training.

The door to his room opened slowly and he jumped up wand at the ready to curse whoever it might be if they were here to cause him harm. He was shocked to see Draco Malfoy sticking his blonde head in the door.

"Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" Harry ask and the blonde head snapped up to where he stood by the fire, his eyes wide.

"Um, may I come in?" he ask nervously and Harry nodded before pocketing his wand and waiting. Draco came in and stood in front of him.

"I heard from my family that you where here and what has been happening with you. I want to apologize and hopefully maybe we could forget about the past and start over. Friends." Draco said extending his hand in friendship again. Harry looked at his hand then back at his face before taking his hand and shaking it.

"I should have done that in first year and I am sorry I let others dictate my beliefs. Friends." Harry said and Draco smiled big. He had always wanted to be Harry's friend.

They talked for a while and Harry told him everything about his friends and about what Dumbledore had done. Soon it was like they had always been friends. They got along great and laughed as they told stories about different things that happened during their years at Hogwarts.

Soon a house elf popped in and told them dinner was being served and they were expected. Draco showed Harry where the dining room was. When they got there Draco sat next to his parents and Voldemort motioned for Harry to sit next to him at the head of the table. Harry did and sent Voldemort a smile.

"You might want to take a look at this Harry." the dark lord said handing him a newspaper. On the front page was a picture of him from last year and a picture of his relatives burnt down house.

**_Tragedy strikes the Wizarding world_**

_By: Rita Skitter_

_We learned today that the muggle home of one Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' was set on fire by magical means with the dark mark hovering above it. Auror's found the burnt bodies of Harry Potters muggle care takers. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. They said it looks as if they were tortured first, then killed before the house was set on fire, death eaters and you-know-who is the prime suspects. _

_Harry Potter's body was not found and that leads us to wonder if he was kidnapped by he-who-must-not-be-named or did he run away scared during the attack. _

_The house was destroyed in the fire so there was no way of finding any of Potters things to see if he was taken by force or left on his own. The Ministry suspects he may have been taken and if so there is little chance he is still alive. _

_The Wizarding world now wonders what is going to happen now that their savior may be gone forever. Who will save us now?_

_Albus Dumbledore had this to say. "It is a sad day for the Wizarding world that Voldemort killed Harry Potter's poor, loving family. If Harry is still alive we hope he will find his way back to the light and defeat Voldemort. We will search for him the best we can but there is little hope of finding him alive. I am sad to say." _

_What will happen now? Only time will tell._

_Rita Skitter. _

"What a crock of fucking bullshit." Harry said throwing the paper down on the table, sneering at it.

"Rita does have a way at making everyone look bad." Lucius said picking up the paper giving his own sneer at the article.

"She wouldn't have the balls to write that tripe if everyone knew she was an illegal Animagus. Or maybe I should trap her in a glass jar like Hermione did last year and see how long it takes to suffocate her to death." Harry said and everyone gapped at him.

"Excuse me?" the dark lord ask when no one else did. Harry look at him.

"Rita is an un registered Animagus. She turns into a horrid looking beetle and uses that to get stories on people by spying. Hermione found out and trapped her in a jar after 4th year for the summer. Looks like she's back to writing trash." Harry said and several people laughed.

"There may be a way to use that if we need too." the dark lord said thinking to himself.

"Maybe." Harry said before starting to eat. Everyone made small talk and comments about the paper while they ate. Bellatrix really wanted to crucio Rita every time she looked at the paper. Harry thought it funny she took the roll of mother to him so fast but he wasn't complaining. He felt more at home here in only one day then he ever did anywhere else, including Hogwarts.

When dinner was almost over Voldemort's wards went off alerting everyone someone was trying to get in from the outside. Everyone got up and ran outside including Harry who ignored Voldemort telling him to stay. When they got outside ready to kill whoever it was Harry laughed.

"I should have known." he said before walking forward. Standing at the gates of Riddle manor was Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Oi. Harry. How are you? Got room for us?" Fred ask and Harry noticed that they all had bags with them. Everyone looked at the dark lord who was staring at them in shock.

"How the blood hell did you find my house?" he ask. No one but his keyed death eaters should be able to find it. Neville and the Weasley twins pointed to Luna who was staring at the sky with a dreamy look on her face. Hedwig was with her because Harry had sent her home with Luna for the summer. She was in her cage hooting to get out.

"Oh, it was quite easy. Harry is like my brother and I always have the Nargles watching him. They told me where he was." she said as if it was obvious.

The death eaters and Voldemort gapped at the blonde girl like she was crazy then looked to Potter to explain in words they would understand. He shrugged.

"There's really no explanation. Luna is Luna. She just knows shit. She knows more than Trelawney any day." Harry said and the dark lord nodded slowly.

"Nargles." Lucius whispered to Severus who shook his head at his lover. He had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"Nutters that one." Snape whispered to Lucius and Draco who both snorted in agreement.

"You must be the dark lord. I have to say you look much better than everyone said you did. Yes very nice. It is nice to meet you. Now can someone show me my room? It will be the purple one." Luna said and Voldemort gapped at her again. How the hell did she know he had a guest room that was purple? Potter just grinned and Voldemort groaned. He had a feeling having Potter and his friends around was going to be interesting.

"How are you going to explain your disappearances?" Snape ask.

"Oh we blew up our shop. So as far as everyone knows we may be dead." George said with a smile, he then winked at Draco who paled; he paled even more when his brother winked at him as well. He tried to hide behind his smirking parents and Godfather.

"My grandmother is neutral and really doesn't like me much so when we had a fight earlier she told me to pack my shit and leave so I did. She won't look for me." Neville said.

"And my father is dead so here I am." Luna said and Harry gasp.

"How?" He ask and she shrugged.

"Oh, he died in one of his travels a few weeks ago. He was trying to find some Horn snacks and died." she said.

"I'm so sorry." Harry told her and she shook her head.

"It's ok. It was his time I knew it before it happened and said goodbye. Anyways I'm here now with my new family." Luna said and still everyone was staring.

"So can they stay or what?" Harry ask the dark lord. The dark lord could not say no to him so he just sighed.

"I suppose but they will have to take my mark and not leave this house unless I say they can. For their safety and ours." he said and they all nodded. Fred and George bouncing excited. They were stocked.

"And you don't have a problem that you will most likely have to help kill your family?" Lucius ask the red headed twins. He then shuddered at the evil smile they both wore.

"Oh no were hoping to be there. Our family has never understood us and we know we can have more fun on this side. When this is over we can open another shop if we want just selling a lot more stuff we'd really like. Darker things, besides they shouldn't have fuck our Harry over." they said and Harry grinned. The dark lord felt a wave of jealousy when the twins said Harry was theirs, but shook it off.

Voldemort waved his wand and opened the gate allowing them to enter. The four of them walked forward and kneeled on the ground in front of him and raised their left arms. He stared for a moment before marking each of them and to his surprise they all handled the pain well even Neville.

After that the house elves showed them to their guest rooms. Harry had to laugh at the look on Neville's face when Bellatrix started to mother him as well and apologized over and over for his parents. Neville caught Harry's eye and smiled. Harry could tell that he too like it but still thought she was bat shit crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A week. A bloody week since Potter and his band of merry friends had moved into Voldemort's house and Voldemort didn't know what to do with himself. He tried to hide in his office as much as possible and restrain himself from banging his head on the table to rid himself of the ever present headache.

The Weasley twins were crazy. And when you add then to the LeStrange brother's disaster happens. Everyone has been pranked except Harry and Voldemort. Harry because they love him to much as a brother and Voldemort because they're afraid he would kill them, which he would. But everyone else is fair game.

You often see someone running through his manner chasing one or both of the twins after a prank had been pulled. Granted even Voldemort found most of it funny especially when Severus or Bellatrix was the unfortunate victims, but everyone seemed to get along but still, he was the dark lord and laughing and playing around wasn't what he was suppose to do.

But he couldn't help but smile when he saw Harry grinning from ear to ear and laughing at his twins. That smile on those lips made it all worth it. But of course he wouldn't tell anyone that.

Draco and Harry had become the best of friends since they put all their differences behind them. Luna too joined there little group and became the new trio. Draco wasn't too sure what he thought about Luna but he was nice to her because Harry seemed to love her like his sister and Neville was never too far away from his Luna.

Draco tried his best to hide from the twins or not be left alone with them. They were always winking and leering at him and even though he would never admit it. Harry knew that Draco secretly love their attention.

Remus had come by after they had all been there a few days. He came with Greyback and Harry almost chocked him to death with a hug when he found out Voldemort was letting Remus move in with all of them. Remus was happy that Harry finally got out from under Dumbledore's thumb and was on the same side as he was now. But Harry could tell Remus still missed his mate. Sirius.

Today however Harry was sitting in the library researching. Voldemort walked in to see Harry on the floor with Nagini curled next to him, hissing softly her opinion on whatever Harry ask her and tons of his books open all around him. Harry himself was writing things down and concentrating hard.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort ask as he sat in a chair next to Potter and looked at all the books on the floor.

"Research." Harry told him not looking up. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and looked at his familiar who just gave a snake type shrug and laid back down.

"Researching what?" Voldemort ask when it seemed Harry wasn't going to explain.

"The Veil." he said and Voldemort's eyes shot straight up.

"The Veil. Are you planning on trying to get your godfather back?" Voldemort ask him.

"Yes, I was thinking that since he was alive before he fell then he it possible he is still alive and just caught. The Veil is for dead people not the living." Harry explained finally looking up at the dark lord.

Harry blushed and looked away. He always had a hard time looking at Voldemort for too long. He was just so fucking hot that Harry felt like drooling. Harry wasn't all that experienced with dating and such but he knew he was extremely drawn to the dark wizard. Even his magic wrapped Harry in a blanket of comfort. But Harry didn't think the dark lord would ever like someone like him let alone a man. He could have anyone he wanted. Surely he wouldn't want the ex boy who lived.

"Have you found anything yet?" Voldemort ask moving to sit on the floor and look over the books as well. If this was important to Harry then he would help, plus he could gain another follower. And Black was a powerful wizard.

"From what I can tell. If we go to the Veil and those that have real love for him, like me, Remus and Bellatrix. If we sacrifice someone with the same blood as Sirius and do a ritual. The Veil should accept the dead soul in exchange for the living one. Since dead souls is what it feeds off of." Harry explained handing Voldemort is research.

Voldemort was impressed. He had only been there a week and he had figure out how to save his godfather.

"Who would you get for the sacrifice?" Voldemort ask. There weren't a lot of members of that family left and most were on his side.

"I was thinking of Nymphadora Tonks. She is Sirius's niece and completely light. Plus she tried to break Remus and Sirius up so she could have Remus. She knew about my abuse and didn't do anything. That bitch needs to die and what better way than to help us gain one more follower and my godfather back." Harry said and Voldemort nodded. Sounded good to him.

"Very Slytherin of you Harry." Voldemort told him and he blushed.

"Well I was supposed to be in Slytherin but I begged the hat to put me somewhere else. Dumbledore made sure I hated Slytherin before I was sorted." Harry said bitterly and Voldemort was shocked. He didn't know that little bit of info until now.

"Luna said it would work. All we have to do it kidnap Tonks, go to the department of mysteries and the three of us perform the spell, kill Tonks and push her in and hope the Veil throws Sirius out. Tonks will have to be killed in a way that makes her blood flow. It makes it more powerful. And more fun." Harry said and Voldemort stared at him.

"Someone's becoming a sadistic little thing." he teased and Harry laughed.

"I don't know if I am becoming one per say. Or just embracing what has always been there. Over the years I learned that certain things intrigued me but I was afraid to admit it. Thinking something was wrong with me. Now I don't have to hide it." Harry told him.

"What kind of things?" the dark lord ask him. Harry sighed then thought about it.

"Well, like people screaming. I've always enjoyed that. When Wormtail killed Cedric in fourth year. Watching the green light hit him and watching him die. I was oddly fascinated. I felt sick at myself for a while; because I knew Dumbledore would be angry if he knew. Um, let's see. Oh watching Bella torture someone with the Crucio. That's great fun. She's been teaching us how to torture and Snape and Lucius have been teaching us the dark arts. It's absolutely great." he said and Voldemort was shocked but pleasantly surprised.

"Who's us? Who all are they teaching." the dark lord ask.

"Me, Luna, Neville and the twins. They said we were behind in that stuff and need practice. Bella said if I was to be a dark lord I needed to know everything about the dark side. I agreed and she's been having tons of fun turning me evil." Harry said laughing.

"Well, they are right and I am glad you are enjoying it. The dark arts are very seductive." Voldemort purred and Harry shivered at his tone and nodded.

"So you have everything ready. Let's call a meeting and let everyone know your plan. Then we need to make it happen." the dark lord said as he and Harry stood and put away all the books.

"Can you call Remus too? He will need to be here." Harry ask and Voldemort nodded.

"Wormtail." the dark lord yelled. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as the fat; balding man ran in and cowered in fear. Harry still hated him and didn't trust him at all.

"Yes, master." Wormtail stuttered.

"Your arm." the dark lord told him in a cold voice. Wormtail raised his shaking arm and the dark lord pressed his wand to it and called those he wanted to come to the meeting. Not all the death eaters needed to be there just the ones they trusted the most. Couldn't have the light finding out there plan.

Wormtail whined as it burned and Harry shot him a dirty look that made the man stare at the ground. Wormtail had got quite the surprise when he saw Harry had joined the dark side.

"Leave." the dark lord told Wormtail who ran as fast as he could to get away.

"I don't trust him. He will betray us if he thinks it will save his own ass. Once a traitor always a traitor." Harry told Voldemort as they went into the meeting room and took seats at the head of the table and waited on everyone.

"I know. That's why I never let him know anything important and he is always being watched." the dark lord told him and Harry nodded.

They watched as Snape, Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Narcissa, Luna, the twins, Neville and Remus all came in one by one. When everyone was seated Voldemort began.

"Harry has come up with a mission that we are going to work very hard to complete. Failure will not be accepted." Voldemort said and Harry rolled his eyes. Gees this guy loved scaring people.

"Basically I have been doing research on the Veil and I have figured out a way to get my god father Sirius back from the Veil." Harry said and two people gasp. Remus and Bellatrix. Remus looked at him with so much hope and love that Harry had to look away.

"Are you for real, Harry poo?" Bellatrix cooed at him. Harry snickered at the nick name.

"Yes here is the information." Harry said and slid his papers on the table. Everyone looked at it and read it over. Severus looked very impressed.

"This is actually excellent work." he said and Harry smirked.

"Oh, that must have been hard for you to admit." Harry teased and Snape scowled at him playfully.

"Hush, brat." Snape told him.

"So the first thing we need to do is kidnap Nymphadora." Remus ask getting right into it. He hated that purpled haired witch that tried to seduce him. And he'd do anything to get Sirius back.

"Yes that would be the first step." Harry said nodding.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I can contact her and make it seem like I need comforting. She will come and I'll tell her to come alone." Remus said cringing a little and everyone laughed.

"That's good. Once she comes stun her and bring her here. Then we work on stage two. Getting into the ministry." Voldemort said and everyone nodded.

"Once we get the mutt back will he join us?" Snape ask Remus who nodded.

"Yes, Sirius and I had already talked about trying to get Harry to come over and we would join him. But he fell through the Veil before we could do that. We had started seeing Dumbledore for who he really was a while ago." Remus said and everyone nodded.

"Well let's get to it then. Remus work on bringing this Tonks to us by tonight. After that we will go to the Ministry. The ritual will take Harry, Bellatrix and Remus. We will take a large team with us and protect those that are busy in case the Auror's find us. If they do we will fight to kill." Voldemort said and everyone nodded and left to get ready.

Harry worked with Bellatrix the rest of the day learning dark magic and torture. He succeeded in using a powerful Crucio and killing his first victim. He felt high from the use of dark magic and couldn't wait to use more.

When it was close to dinner time Remus popped in with a stunned and bound Tonks and everyone smiled.

"Good job, wolf." Snape told him and he smiled. They woke Tonks up and see looked around in fear. She knew she was fucked.

"Remus, what is going on?" she ask trying to wiggle out of her ropes with no success.

"Welcome to my home Auror Tonks." Voldemort said and she started shaking in fear looking into his red eyes, then she looked back around the room. She saw a number of people she thought she could trust.

"I don't understand. Remus, Snape, Fred, George, Harry. What are you all doing with Voldemort and the death eaters." she ask and Harry stepped forward.

"Because this is where we belong. The light fucked me over one too many times and now it's time for them to pay. But first I need to get my godfather back and you are going to help with that." Harry said.

"What. How." She ask and Harry gave an evil smile.

"Where going to trade you for him in the Veil." Harry told her and she paled.

"What. No you can't do that. He deserves to stay where he is. Filthy fag trying to steal Remus from me." she spat and Bellatrix slapped her before Remus could rip her apart.

"Don't talk to my Harry poo like that you blood traitor." Bellatrix hissed.

"And I was never yours Tonks. Sirius is my mate and the only one I will ever love in that way." Remus growled and Tonks flinched.

"You're all fucking crazy. Dumbledore will make you pay." she screamed and everyone laughed.

"Right. Keep thinking that honey. Without me the light is lost and you know it. Now, Rabastan, Rodolphus would you mind showing our guest to their new home in the dungeons. It's time for dinner." Harry said and they nodded dragging the screaming witch to be locked up until the next night where they would take her to the Veil with them.

Stage one complete. Stage two would begin soon and Sirius would be back. Harry's family would be complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next day everything was ready to go. Harry had already given Remus and Bella information on the ritual while Voldemort gave out instruction to their followers on what they would be doing when they got to the Ministry. At nightfall everyone was ready to go. Greyback was going to carry Tonks and make sure she couldn't escape. They needed her or there rescue mission would be a waste.

"Alright. It is time. Apperate to the employee entrance at the ministry. Lucius will be able to let us in. Then we make for the Veil." Voldemort told everyone. They all nodded and one by one they popped out.

When they all landed Lucius opened the entranceway for them and the large group of mask death eaters followed there lords in.

When Harry got to the main room of the Ministry he noticed that the battle that had taken place weeks before could not even be seen. They had repaired everything that Voldemort and Dumbledore had destroyed.

"We have company." Bella said and they all looked to see Two Auror's coming off the lift. Voldemort took them both out before they could even raise their wands or call for help. Everyone stepped over there dead bodies and loaded into the lifts and pressed the down button.

They all waited patiently until the lifts dinged and opened again. Harry stared at the door that he had dreamed about not so long ago. It seems almost funny to be coming back here again at Voldemort's side.

"Harry." Voldemort ask. Harry shook his head and walked forward opening the door towards the Veil room. They all walked in and looked up at the curtain of the dead. They could all here its call.

"Let's get started." Harry said and they all nodded. Greyback dumped Tonks in front of the Veil and then moved back in the fighting line. Bella, Remus and Harry all stood in front of the Veil, Harry in the middle while Voldemort and the death eaters surrounded them at all sides for protection.

All three of them raised there wands towards the Veil and began. Harry first.

"Keepers of the dead, I Harry Potter, Lord of the house of Potter and Black ask that you accept our sacrifice of a dying soul and blood for the release of my godfather, Sirius Black who is still alive. Blood for Blood and Soul for Soul. So mote it be." Harry chanted and the Veil started shimmering and a misty glow started to form.

They heard the sounds of fighting as the death eaters battled to keep them safe, but they didn't stop they had to continue.

"Keepers of the dead, I Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black. Lady of the house of Black and LeStrange ask that you accept our sacrifice of a dying soul and blood for the release of my cousin, Sirius Black who is still alive. Blood for blood and soul for soul, so mote it be." Bellatrix chanted. The Veil glowed brighter and the outline of a person could be seen. Tonks had woke up and was staring at the Veil in fear. She could feel how it longed to taste her blood and soul and she started to cry.

"Please don't." she whispered but no one heard her. She looked around from her bound spot on the floor and saw fellow Auror and order members trying to stop the death eaters with no luck. The death eaters were taking them out and holding there protection strong.

"Keepers of the dead, I Remus Lupin, Lord of the house of Lupin ask that you accept our sacrifice of a dying soul and blood for the release of my mate and lover, Sirius Black who is still alive. Blood for blood and soul for soul, so mote it be." Remus said and they each grabbed their daggers. Remus and Bella stabbed Tonks in the chest with it, watching as she screamed in pain and blood soaked her clothes and started running on the floor.

The Veil was screaming now wanting the soul they could feel dying. The whole room was bathed in bright white light and as Harry ran his dagger across her neck and threw her body into the Veil the floor began to shake and the three of them were knocked to the ground as a gust of wind and bright light sweep through the room.

"We grant you your wish, Mortals. You may have the live soul back." the Veil whispered to them and they watched as Sirius's body was thrown out of the Veil and landed with a thud on the floor. He was still wearing the same clothes he had on the day he went in and had his wand held tightly in his hand.

"Sirius." Harry and Remus said at the same time and ran forward. They helped him to his feet, he was very weak and his energy levels were down. They pulled him into a three-way hug.

"Remus, Harry. I'm alive." Sirius breathed with tears running down his face. There was a loud bang and they turned to see Dumbledore coming in with more order members. He looked around the room and his eyes narrowed on Sirius.

"You should not be here, You're supposed to be dead." Dumbledore said to Sirius. Harry growled under his breath before handing Sirius off to Remus to protect as he stalked forward and took a stand next to Voldemort and snatched off his hood.

"Harry, What are you doing? You should be at home with your family." Dumbledore ask and everyone stopped fighting to watch what was going to happen. Harry saw his two old friends Ron and Hermione look at him with anger in their eyes, but he didn't give a shit anymore.

"I am with my family, Dumbledore." Harry spat at the old man.

"Harry. What are you doing? How could you betray us?" Hermione yelled and Harry sneered at her.

"Because you betrayed me first. Yes, I know all about how Dumbledore made sure you became my friends to control me and use me. Well no more." Harry said slashing his wand in the air sending both Ron and Hermione flying through the air, hitting the wall hard.

"Harry. I am very disappointed in you my boy. You let Tom lie to you and make you turn your back on your responsibilities." Dumbledore told him and Harry flipped him the bird.

"The only one that has ever lied here Albus is you." Voldemort said putting an arm around Harry to keep him still. He couldn't have him charging Dumbledore in anger and getting hurt or captured. Dumbledore and his friends looked disgusted at the display.

"So you're a death eater whore now Harry." Ron spat and Harry hit him with Snape's Sectumsempra across his chest. He cried out in pain and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both ran over to help him.

"I have chosen my side and it will be the winning one." Harry told Dumbledore.

Voldemort smirked at the young teen next to him and couldn't help the feeling of desire he felt when he watch Harry fight for something he believed he. He was just glad they were on the same said now.

Voldemort shot the dark mark into the ceiling signaling for everyone to use their port keys to leave. Now was not the time for a final battle. One by one they all left leaving a pissed off Hogwarts Headmaster behind. Harry gave one last good bye to his old life and left right alongside Voldemort.

When they landed Harry went right over towards Sirius who was being tended to my Narcissa and Snape.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day Severus Snape willingly helps to heal me." Sirius joked and told him. Snape just sneered at him.

"Were on the same side now, Black. But don't push your luck. This doesn't mean I like you." Snape told him. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't Sirius. Just be grateful Harry found a way to get you back." Remus told him running his hands through his lover's hair, smiling lovingly at him. Sirius looked at Harry and opened his arms for a hug.

Harry ran to his godfather and let him hug him.

"Thank you Harry. I am so happy you are free from Dumbledore." Sirius told him kissing his head.

"Me too. I am glad to have you back." Harry said and Sirius hummed in agreement.

"He needs rest but otherwise will be fine." Narcissa said. "It's good to have you back Sirius." She told him and he nodded. Bella came over and apologized for sending him in the Veil but he told her she didn't need to. They hugged before Remus picked him up and took him to their room to rest.

The other death eaters went home or to their rooms leaving Harry staring out the window and Voldemort sitting at his desk watching him.

"What's the matter Harry." the dark lord ask him. Harry looked at him for a moment before looking back out the window.

"I don't know. I am happy he is safe but pissed at the looks on Dumbledore and my supposed friends faces. Like there betrayal means nothing and I should just accept it and do as they say. It just pisses me off, makes me want to kill something." Harry told him.

Voldemort could understand that. He too was mad at the way they acted at the Ministry towards his hopefully soon to be lover. He wanted Harry and bad. He had never wanted anyone like this before.

Voldemort stood and walked over towards Harry and ran his hand through his hair and down towards his shoulders and let them rest there.

"Don't worry so much. My little serpent. They cannot hurt you anymore. I won't allow it." Voldemort told him before he backed away and left the room. He would not push Harry and wait to see if the young teen returned his feelings.

Harry was stunned and very turned on by the dark lord. He didn't know what to do. He wanted the man and it looked as if maybe the dark lord might want him too. Harry would just have to wait and see what other signs he gets from the older wizard.

For now though he needed to sleep. Tonight had really exhausted him. But one thing was for sure. His godfather was back and right now that's all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The next morning Harry woke up suddenly when someone burst through his door and jumped on his bed.

"Harry hide me. Those twins of yours won't leave me alone." Draco said looking very pale and scared. Harry couldn't help it, he busted out laughing at his new best friend. Draco scowled at him.

"It's not funny Potter. They look like they want to rape me or something. What is wrong with them?" Draco ask and Harry laughed even harder before finally calming down.

"Oh come now Drake. They just enjoy looking at your fine ass all day is all." Harry told him. They like to joke flirt with each other. Nothing would ever happen between the two but it was still fun.

"True. My ass is spectacular but still." Draco said turning is ass towards Harry and looking at it over his shoulder. Harry just rolled his eyes and got up and dressed.

"I need to go check on Sirius. Want to come with." Harry ask him and Draco nodded before opening the door and peeking out just to make sure the twins were not lurking around. Once he was sure it was safe they walked down the hall to Remus' room and knocked.

"Come in." Remus called out and they opened the door and walked in. Sirius was awake sitting propped up in the bed with Remus' head in his lap, running his fingers through the wolf's hair. They looked at the door as Harry and Draco entered and smiled.

"Morning Cub. Come in." Sirius told him and Harry walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. Draco stayed standing behind Harry.

"I just wanted to check on how you were doing Sirius." Harry told him and Sirius smiled.

"Much better. Remus was just filling me in on everything I missed while I was in that veil. I really owe you my life cub." Sirius told Harry who just shook his head.

"No you don't. I just wanted you back and it was a group effort." Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"I'm starving through. What's the dark lord got around here to eat?" Sirius ask and everyone laughed. Yup he was back alright.

They took Sirius to the breakfast room where everyone else was waiting to eat.

"About time mutt. You're holding everyone up." Severus said from beside his lover. Lucius just shook his head.

"Whatever Snappy. You spend weeks in a void of nothingness and see if you're on time for anything. Besides I have always like to be fashionable late." Sirius said smirking as he took a seat next to Remus, Snape sneered at his remark.

Harry took his seat beside Voldemort and Draco took a seat by his father, trying to ignore the leering looking from the two read headed trouble makers. And what made it worse was his freaking parents seemed to think it was ok and smirked at him all the time. Draco groaned as the twins each blew him a kiss. What was he going to do?

"Harry you should probably know you're going to get an owl from the two oldest Weasley today." Luna said from her place beside Neville. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why." Harry ask her and she shrugged before going back to staring out the window.

"I thought all the Weasley besides those two where traitors." the dark lord ask Harry.

"Well they are but I don't included Bill and Charlie in that because I have never really known them. Only met them once or twice. They were always nice and they seemed different from the rest of the family. a lot like the twins. Left home at the first chance they got and hardly ever return home." Harry said and the Twins nodded.

"They are different. They moved out long before we were old enough to really know what was going on and they hardly ever came home. But when they did they stayed together and quite. Percy as you know is loyal to the Ministry. It was really only Mum, Dad, Ron and Ginny that are Dumbledore's pets. And Hermione of course." Fred and George told everyone.

"Hum. I guess I will just have to wait and see what this letter says." Harry said shrugging before starting to eat.

"I do know that neither of them are a part of the order and that pisses Dumbledore off a lot. Bill is a great curse breaker and Dumbledore would love to have him on their side and Charlie is a decent Wizard. Plus Bill is with Fleur and Molly and Arthur blame her for Bill not wanting to join. The Delacour family has never been light, there neutral if not slightly dark." Severus said and the dark lord nodded.

"Let me know what they want when you get that letter Harry." Voldemort told him and he nodded.

After breakfast Harry, Draco, Sirius, the twins and the LeStrange brothers all went outside to play Quidditch. Neville refereed and Luna sat on the ground and watched them. You could hear there yells and laughter all the way in the house as they had a blast playing.

Voldemort was standing in his office window watching, well mostly watching Harry and the way he looked carefree and happy riding on the broom trying to beat Draco at catching the snitch.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him my lord?" Bellatrix said as she danced into the room and stared at her lord. Voldemort turned to face her and raised a brow.

"What are you talking about, Bellatrix." he ask her and she smirked with her hand on her hips.

"I can see how you and Harry poo are always looking at each other and how Harry blushes like a virgin whenever you're in the room. Just go ahead and tell him." she said before leaving the room quickly as Voldemort's wand arm twitch to hex the big mouth death eater. He narrowed his eyes at the door she left out of before turning back around and watching them play some more. Maybe she had a point.

Later that day Harry was just coming out of the shower after having finished with Quidditch when an owl knocked on his window. He let it in and took the letter. Looking at it he saw it was from Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"Damn Luna and her all knowing ways." Harry mumbled before checking the letter with the spell Snape taught him. When he found no curses on it he opened it and read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_This is Bill and Charlie here. We heard what happened at the Ministry and wanted to tell you we are glad you finally found out how Dumbledore and our family was manipulating you all this time. _

_The family is worried about Fred and George because there shop blew up but no bodies were found. Charlie and I think they are probably with you and if they are we are glad. Our family is a bunch of gold digging, money hungry, Dumbledore lovers and whatever happens to them in this war will be their own fault. Same goes for the mud blood. _

_I know you don't know us all that well but we would like to let you and the dark lord know that we would very much like to join or at least offer our help if it's ever needed. Fleur and I are living in a small house on the water that is safe from anyone from the light finding us. Charlie is staying with us at the moment as the light tracked him down the other day in Romania, he just did get away before they found him. _

_Let us know if you need anything and tell our two trouble making brothers to be careful. The family and Dumbledore think there alive and hiding and plan to find them and bring them over. _

_Bill and Charlie Weasley. _

"Well that's interesting." Harry said before leaving to go find the dark lord and let him read it.

He went to the dark lord's office to see it empty so he went to try the library. When he got there he stood in the doorway in shock.

The dark lord was asleep in the arm chair by the fire with a book in his lap and Nagini curled up in front if the fire, asleep as well.

Harry stared at Voldemort for a moment. He looked very peaceful and very sexy asleep like this and that made Harry smile. He knew something was wrong with him to be this attracted to the dark lord but he couldn't help it. The man may have killed his parents on top of thousands others but he had been nothing but nice to Harry since he saved him and damn is he wasn't fine as hell.

Walking slowly forward Harry stood in front of his chair and carefully brushed a piece of hair out of the dark lord's face. The dark lord's hand shot out to grab Harry as his wand was pushed in Harry's neck. Harry waited with wide eyes as the dark lord opened his eyes and blinked at him in shock before lowering is wand but not his hand.

"Harry, you must be more careful. I could have killed you." the dark lord told him. He looked down and saw he was still holding Harry's hand, he skimmed his thumb over Harry's pulse point before letting it go and sitting up straighter.

"Sorry. I got the letter from the oldest Weasley's and thought you'd like to see it." Harry had blushing like a tomato. Voldemort held his hand out for the letter and Harry gave it to him and watched as he read it quickly.

"Hum. Well this is interesting. I think we should meet with these two Weasley so I can tell for myself is there for real. I will have Lucius send them a reply and meet them somewhere in knock turn alley. Lucius can then bring them here. That was they can't betray our location." the dark lord said and Harry nodded, shifting where he stood.

The dark lord looked at the teen as he stood there. He had only be there a little over a week but he was looking much better. With the potions Narcissa had him on and Bellatrix making sure he took them and ate like he was suppose to he had put on weight and his skin gave a healthy glow.

His hair was also growing fast due to the potions and he didn't have glasses on anymore to hide is eyes.

"Are you letting your hair grow out now." the dark lord ask him and Harry nodded.

"Yes, the potions make it grow like crazy but I think I will see what it looks like long. Bellatrix and Draco both said it would look better, so will see." Harry said shrugging. The dark lord stood and when he did his body was very close to touching Harry's.

Harry blushed as the dark lord raised his hand and ran it through is growing hair.

"Yes I think it would look very nice long. Don't cut it." Voldemort said in sort of a command. Harry nodded. He wasn't able to speak with the dark lord this close. He could feel the body heat coming off the older dark wizard and his scent was making him feel drunk.

"What's the matter Harry? Do I make you feel uncomfortable being this close?" Voldemort purred as he inched a little closer. Harry swallowed hard before shaking his head.

"No." he crocked out and Voldemort smirked as the young man's eyes clouded with lust. Harry's brain had already gone fuzzy and all he could think about was he wanted the dark lord to kiss him. And now.

He gasp when he saw the dark lord's head start to bend down, and the older man was staring at his lips. Just as there lips were going to touch in what Harry was sure would be the best kiss of his life. Sirius bust through the door gasping for breath.

"Harry. You need to." he said but cut off when he took in the scene, then he narrowed his eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here." Sirius ask and Remus who had followed behind him took hold of his lovers arm to stop him from doing something stupid. But Remus too was looking at how close Harry and the dark lord where, the look on Harry's face and the fact they were about to kiss, in shock.

Harry jumped back at Sirius' yelled while the dark lord growled.

"Black. What did you need?" Voldemort turned red eyes on the menace that interrupted his and Harry's first kiss. He really was regretting letting Harry bring this fool back from the veil.

"I was coming to tell Harry that he needs to go stop the twins from molesting Draco. What the hell were you doing with you lips near my godson?" Sirius ask in a mad tone and Harry blushed.

"What I do is none of your concern. You are my follower and this is my house, Black. When you took that mark earlier you became a death eater and that means you don't question your lords." the dark lord hissed in a cold tone. Harry knew he was one breath away from cursing his godfather.

"Now you listen here." Sirius started but Remus put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Harry sent him a grateful look.

"Padfoot. This is between Harry and the dark lord it doesn't concern us. Now let's go." Remus told his mate. Sirius looked at him like he as crazy and pulled Remus's hand off his mouth.

"But Moony. Harry's only 15." Sirius whined and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot he is almost 16 and besides that he is the dark lord's equal and partial leader of the death eaters, which includes you. Harry can make his own choices." Remus said firmly and all but dragged his big mouth lover out the door before he would get himself killed.

"Ah. I…I better go." Harry said not looking Voldemort in the eye and ran out of the room. Voldemort growled in frustration.

"I'm going to kill Black." Voldemort hissed to himself and made his way to the dungeons to take his anger out of a prisoner. Then he needed to find Lucius and set up a meeting with those Weasley's.

Harry was embarrassed and need time alone right now. If the dark lord went after him now he would be pushing Harry away. And Black was right he was only 15 almost 16. Harry wasn't as experienced as he was and he'd have to give the boy time. That would be so much easier if the boy didn't look do damn edible.

Harry ran to his room and closed the door panting.

"I almost kissed him. What was I thinking." he said to what he thought was himself.

"Who did you almost kiss?" He heard someone say. Harry snapped his head up to see Draco sitting on a chair in front of the fire looking as if he was hiding.

"No one. What are you doing in here?" Harry ask trying to change the subject but the red blush that covered Harry's face made Draco smirk.

"Oh no you don't hero. You're not getting out of this. Now who did you almost kiss?" Draco ask firmly and Harry sighed and mumbled the answer but Draco didn't hear it.

"What was that?" Draco ask moving closer to his friend. Harry groaned.

"I almost kissed the dark lord." Harry said louder and Draco's jaw dropped.

"WHAT." Draco yelled and Harry shushed him.

"You almost kissed the dark lord. What, how, why. When did this happen." the blonde asking quickly.

"Just now in the library. Sirius interrupted right before it happened and had a fit. Almost got hexed by Voldemort for his big mouth if Remus hadn't of dragged him out." Harry explained flopping face down on his bed.

Draco stared at his head like he was crazy.

"I didn't even know you like the dark lord like that." Draco ask sitting down next to him and Harry groaned again.

"Well I do. I mean he's freaking gorgeous. And always says things and looks at me in ways that makes me blush. I just can't seem to stop myself from drooling when he's around." Harry said rolling over to face Draco who was still gapping.

"Stop looking at me like that." Harry snapped at him and Draco snapped his mouth shut.

Just then the door opened and Luna snuck in and walked over towards them.

"So you almost got kissed. I was wondering when that would happen. Too bad Sirius ruined it. It would have been great." she said smiling at the boy she thinks of as a brother. Both of them stared at her.

"You saw it and didn't tell me." Harry ask her and she nodded.

"Of course. I saw it long before you ever came here. You and the dark lord are made for each other. It will be so perfect when it finally happens." Luna said as if she was watching it play out in her head.

Harry groaned again before flopping back down on the bed.

"Why does fate hate me so much? I'm meant for the man that killed my parents. Merlin I'm so fucked up." he said to himself as the other two chuckled at him.

"Gits, this is so not funny." he growled causing them to laugh harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Remus we need to go talk to Harry." Sirius whined.

Remus had been trying to keep Sirius from running to Harry's room after he dragged him from the incident with Harry and the dark lord.

"Leave it alone Sirius. This doesn't concern you." Remus told his mate and Sirius snorted.

"Moony. Harry is too young for something like this." Sirius told him.

"Sirius we were younger then Harry when we started dating." Remus reminded him.

"But this is different." Sirius argued.

"How is it different?" Remus ask shifting in his seat to look at Sirius better. They were sitting outside in the gardens.

"He was about to kiss the freaking dark lord." Sirius almost yelled and Remus shushed him.

"Who almost kissed the dark lord." they heard someone ask. They turned and look behind them and Sirius groaned. Snape, Lucius and Bellatrix were all walking towards them and it was Snape that ask.

"None of your business, Snape." Sirius snapped agitated and Snape raised an eye brow in amusement.

"Well it's obviously important if you got your knickers in a twist over the dark lord's personal life." Snape replied crossing his arms of her chest. Sirius huffed and scowled.

"Well out with it cousin." Bellatrix said.

"Yes mutt don't keep us waiting." Snape said and Remus glared at Sirius when he opened his mouth to tell Snape off. Sirius shut his mouth so not to upset his lover and mumbled the answer.

"Pardon." Lucius ask when none of them heard him.

"Harry did you blonde twat. Ok happy now." Sirius snapped and Snape and Lucius gapped while Bellatrix squealed and clapped.

"Potter and the dark lord." Snape ask stunned and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. I'm so happy. It's about time. Wait how did you see this." Bellatrix ask.

"I walked in just before they kissed and broke them up. If Remus here hadn't dragged me off I was about to give the dark lord a piece of my mind." Sirius said to her and she narrowed her eye and slapped him in the back of the head hard.

"Ow. What the fuck was that for you crazy bitch." he ask her.

"For interrupting you idiot. If you haven't noticed they are made for each other." Bellatrix said and all the men turned to look at her like she had two heads.

"Am I the only one that pays attention to the signs." she huffed.

"What signs Bella?" Lucius ask as he reached up and shut his lover's mouth that was still hanging open.

"The signs that show how much they like each other, duh. Harry blushes and stares at our lord every time he's in the room and the dark lord treats Harry better then he has anyone else. Did you not see the look on his face when he saved him from the muggles? Plus he let his friends live here. Have you ever seen the dark lord go out of his way for anyone else?" Bellatrix laughed and they all shook their heads.

"There good for each other so leave it alone Sirius or so help me god I'll curse your ass back into that Veil." she said switching to her death eater voice. Sirius just huffed and kept his mouth shut. He still didn't like it.

"Well regardless it's none of our concern to question our lord's private affairs. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the dark lord." Lucius said before kissing Snape and strolling into the house.

"I always knew you and Malfoy were closer than just friends, Snape." Sirius teased and Snape shot him the bird before he and Bellatrix went inside.

Harry paced his room back and forth after Draco and Luna left. He didn't know what to do about his growing feelings about the dark lord.

On one hand he knew he was crazy for even having them. The man was the dark lord. The one that killed his parents and tried to kill him. Granted he did have a good reason and Harry knew he would have done the same if he was in his shoes. Plus the man had killed tons of others and was the darkest wizard alive but shit, Harry was dark too and is willing to kill when it's needed, plus he enjoys torture too.

The dark lord was also dominating but that didn't really bother Harry. Harry was more submissive anyways when it came to relationships and the thought of the dark lord dominating him send a wave of desire through his body.

Plus the man was a sexy, gorgeous god that made him feel wanted and happy. Harry hadn't been this happy in his whole life, but living here with the dark lord was like heaven to Harry. His magic also called out for Voldemort. When they were in the same room there magic hummed in happiness. Harry knew he wanted the dark lord and wanted the man bad, he just hopped the dark lord wanted more from him then just a casual lover.

Harry groaned and rubbed his face.

"What to do, what to do." he said to himself before going to the shower. Maybe a hot shower would help relax him.

After his shower Harry went to bed hoping his head would be clearer in the morning.

Voldemort too was in his office pacing. He was waiting on Lucius to show up and was thinking about what had almost happened with Harry.

He wanted the boy that much he knew. He also knew his feeling where deeper than just lust. They were becoming, dare he say it love. He didn't even think he was capable of feeling like that and he mentally cringed at the thought. Pushing that aside for later thought, he went on.

His magic also called out for the boy. Whenever Harry was in the room his magic hummed. Plus the boy was very edible and the longer he stayed here the better looking he became. Groaning and staring at the ceiling he sighed.

He couldn't stop his feelings for Harry now so the only thing to do is continue to pursue it and see where it lead.

A knock on the door brought him out of his Harry induced thoughts.

"Come in." he called as he went to sit at his desk. The door opened and Lucius came in and bowed.

"You wanted to see me, my lord." he said and Voldemort motioned for him to sit. Which he did.

"The two oldest Weasley's sent Harry the letter Miss. Lovegood warned us all about. They want to offer there help. Now, I want you to write them a letter and arrange to meet them in knock turn alley so you can apperate them here. I will then determine if there being truthfully or not." the dark lord said and Lucius nodded taking the letter the dark lord handed him that had the Weasley's address on it.

"I'll send a reply right away my lord. Was there anything else?" Lucius ask and Voldemort shook his head and dismissed him before he too took himself to bed.

"Do you think everything will work out for Harry and the dark lord?" Neville ask Luna as they snuggled together in her room. They had gotten closer since they moved in and he had fallen in love with the crazy blonde Ravenclaw.

"Yes it will all work out. They are made for each other. That's why Dumbledore wanted them to hate each other. Together there unstoppable, apart they can never be happy." Luna said and Neville nodded hoping his friend finds his happiness.

He deserved it more than anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Hey there gorgeous." The twins said as they saw Draco trying to sneak past there room and into Harry's. Draco Eeep as he spun around.

"Will you two paupers stop that craziness at once?" Draco hissed but they just kept smiling and advancing on him.

"You've been avoiding us Blondie. Why is that?" Fred ask him.

"I haven't been avoiding anyone. I've been busy." Draco lied as he back up and his back hit Harry's door. The twins advanced until they stood only inches away from the yummy blonde pureblood.

"I think you're scared of us Draco." George purred in his ear.

"I'm not scared of you Weasley." Draco protested and bit his lip to stop the groan that wanted to come out of his mouth when George bit his ear lobe. Fred smirked at Draco face before lowering his head closer to the blonde's lips.

"Maybe you're afraid you might actually like what we do to you." Fred purred.

"We would make you scream for us, Draco." George whispered in his ear and Draco gasp when Fred's lips settled over his and forced his tongue into his mouth.

Draco allowed the kiss because damn if Fred couldn't kiss and he was a hormonal teen after all. Draco gave a small moan that caused both twins to moan as well. George let his lips suck on the pulse point at Draco's throat and it had Draco panting with need.

There kiss was growing hot and heavy until Harry's door swung open and all three of them landed in a heap on the floor, both twins sprawled on top of the blonde who was looking up at his best friend with a red face.

Harry was smirking down at the three of them with his hands on his hips.

"Well now, since when has my door become the make out spot?" Harry ask and Draco blushed harder before shoving the twins off him, standing and smoothing out his robes.

"It's not like that Potter. They attacked me in the hall." Draco said running his hand through is blonde hair, but the twins just grinned at him and Harry snorted.

"Right." Was all Harry said in response then squealed when the twins lifted him up and tossed him over their shoulder.

"Morning Lord it's time for breakfast." they said and ran with him down the hall. Draco followed behind shaking his head.

"Put me down you idiots." Harry yelled but they just laughed at him and slapped his ass with caused Harry to squeal again.

When they made it to the dining room everyone was there and everyone looked at the twins with wide eyes. The Twins caught the narrowed red eyes of Voldemort and lowered Harry to his feet.

"You two are retarded Gits." Harry hissed before turning on his heel and taking his sit at the table. The twins each blew him a kiss before taking their seats as well.

Harry tried with all his might not to look at Voldemort while they ate. He still hadn't thought about what he was going to do about the man and he was afraid if he looked at him he would start blushing again.

Once Voldemort calmed down after seeing the Weasley twins manhandling his Harry and then blowing him a kiss he spent the rest of the meal giving side glances over towards Harry who he could tell was trying to ignore him. He smirked on the inside, so innocent his little serpent was.

Harry jumped and started chocking on his toast when he felt Voldemort's hand on his thigh. He cough and cough until he got his chocking under control. The whole time Voldemort's hand never left his thigh and the way they were sitting at the table no one could see it.

"Are you alright cub?" Sirius ask and everyone looked at Harry. Harry took a drink of pumpkin juice and nodded.

"Went down the wrong tube I think. I'm fine." Harry told them and everyone nodded before going back to their breakfast.

"We need to talk after breakfast Harry. Lucius is bring the two eldest Weasley's today and we need to be ready for them." Voldemort lead over and whispered as he squeezed Harry's thigh, loving how flushed the young man was getting.

"Ok." Harry chocked out and nodded trying to calm himself. Voldemort chuckled before removing his hand and continuing to eat.

Harry felt saddened by the missing hand now that it was removed and it just proved to himself even more how much he wanted the older man sitting next to him.

After breakfast Harry and Voldemort went to the office to talk about the eldest Weasley's.

"When they get here and if I find they are truthful what do you think we should do with them. I'd like your opinion." Voldemort ask him and Harry was grateful for the distraction so he didn't have to think about what almost happened yesterday.

"I think you should mark them, make them death eaters if that's what they want. I don't think Fleur would make a good death eater. She's a good witch but a little too delicate for battle, maybe if she wants to she can train as a healer with Narcissa. It's always good to have more than one." Harry said and Voldemort nodded. It was a good idea.

They talked about it for a few more moments until Lucius came in.

"My lords. I have brought both Weasley's and Miss, Fleur as well." he said and Voldemort told him to send them in.

The three came in and Fleur went and greeted Harry.

"Arry, it is so good to see you again." she said and kissed his cheeks which he returned.

"Good to see you as well, Fleur, please have a seat." Harry told them and the three sat down in the chairs Voldemort drew out with his wand for them.

"So tell us why you've requested this meeting and are willing to go up against your family." Voldemort ask them scanning their thoughts to make sure they were being truthful.

"My brother and I have never gotten along with our parents very well. They tried to mold us into good little light wizards but it just wasn't what we wanted. Fred and George were the only ones in our family that we ever got along with, they were so much like ourselves. As soon as we finished school we left home to go into careers we wanted and that our family didn't approve of. We were there the day Dumbledore came to the borrow and told his plan to my parents. He said that he want Ron to befriend Harry as soon as he saw him on the train and tell him all about how bad Slytherins were and how good Gryffindor was. He said Harry would be easy to manipulate because he didn't know anything about the wizarding world. He also said he planned to have Harry marry Ginny so the Weasley's could have access to the Potter fortune. He said if they agreed he'd make sure they were well of in money. Being greedy that our parents are, they agreed quickly. It made us sick when we heard and wanted no part of it, so we stayed as far away from the family as we could." Bill explained and Charlie nodded agreeing with everything his brother said.

"He also told our parents about the fake prophecy, how Lily and James Potter were so easy to manipulate since they were worried about their child. James was always loyal to Dumbledore but Lily had her doubts. When Harry was born Dumbledore said he was too powerful to me left alive so when he finished his job of killing the dark lord Dumbledore would have had him taken care of after that. Dumbledore needs to be stopped." Charlie continued and Harry and Voldemort shared a look before nodding.

"If you would like to become death eaters like your twin brothers have then I will mark you now. You are free to live at your own home or here it is up to you. Miss. Delacour do you wish to become a death eater as well or do something else." Voldemort ask her.

"I want to join this side but I don't think I could kill and torture, it's just not in my nature. What other things would you suggest." she ask him.

"Narcissa Malfoy is our healer from our side. If you would like you could train with her. She doesn't go on missions or in battle either but she is still on our side." Voldemort told her and she nodded.

"I would love that. I have always wanted to become a healer. It would be better for us as I just found out I am pregnant and wouldn't want to do anything to harm my child." Fleur said and Harry congratulated her while Voldemort nodded in approval.

"Of course, I would never ask any of my female followers to put there un born child in harm's way. I will have Narcissa contact you to set up a schedule for your training. As for you two I will mark you now." Voldemort told the two Weasley's who nodded. Bill looked relieved Fleur wouldn't have to do anything dangerous, he had been worried about that.

After they were marks he introduced them to the others. The twins were very happy there two older brother were on their side. Narcissa and Fleur spent time taking about healing and Narcissa was excited to be able to train someone else to help out.

Bill and Charlie decided they would rather stay living in there cottage for as long as they could and where given emergency port keys to Voldemort's manor just in case the order found them.

When they were gone Harry and Voldemort were left alone in the office and Harry started to fidget.

"I need to go see Draco." Harry said quickly and rushed out of the room. Voldemort sighed, he would never get Harry to be his if the boy couldn't be in the same room with him without freaking out.

Little did they know that Bellatrix and Luna had seen Harry grow nervous and run out of the room, they also saw the sadden look on the dark lord's face and knew they had to intervene.

"We have to do something or they'll never get together." Luna said and Bellatrix nodded.

"Those two Lords just can't do anything without us. Go tell Harry poo that you need his help in the library and I'll do the same to the dark lord. Then well lock them in and they can't come out until they work out there issues." Bellatrix told the blonde girl.

"You know the dark lord will probably crucio us for this." Luna told her and Bellatrix shrugged.

"It would be worth it. Now go." she said and Luna nodded running off to find Harry.

She found him in his room.

"Harry, I need your help. I'm trying to research something important but I can't do it alone. Will you come to the library and help?" Luna ask him giving him a puppy dog look.

"Of course Luna." Harry told her and followed her out of the room and down the hall. Once inside he turn towards her. But before he could ask what she needed help with she shoved him inside causing him to fall on the floor.

"What, Luna." he ask and she smiled.

"It's for your own good." she said and shut the library door hard. Harry didn't know what the hell to think and was about to get up when the door opened again and the Dark lord came inside.

"Bella, what did you want me to see." he ask the female death eater.

"Forgive me my lord." she told him and he frowned before he was pushed into the room and the door was slammed shut and they heard a heavy ward cast on the door.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed when he couldn't get the door open.

"I am sorry my lord but it is for the best. The door will open when you and the young lord have stop being stupid and talk out your issues." Bellatrix called through the door and Voldemort growled.

"You're going to pay for this. Both of you." he promised but his treat was met with silence.

Voldemort turned to see Harry still on the floor looking at him then the door with wide eyes.

"Shit. Meddling women." Harry cursed before standing and fixing his clothes.

"My thoughts exactly." Voldemort replied before striding over towards the arm chair and sitting down with a sigh.

Merlin he was going to kill Bellatrix. He thought to himself as he stared at the fidgeting young man on the other side of the room.

But then again, now Harry as nowhere to run and has to talk to me. He thought again before smirking.

Maybe I won't kill her but I will curse her nosey ass. He said to himself before turning to address the green eyed beauty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Have a seat Harry." Voldemort told him. Harry looked nervous as he lowered himself onto the couch that was next to Voldemort's arm chair.

"You've been avoiding me. Why is that?" Voldemort ask, turning in his seat and staring at Harry, who was blushing red and fidgeting.

"I. I haven't." Harry replied and Voldemort scoffed.

"Please, Potter. Since yesterday you won't stay alone in the room with me. What has you so flustered?" Voldemort ask and Harry shot off the couch and started pacing the room.

"You almost kissed me." Harry said as if that answered all the questions.

"And?" Voldemort replied.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" Harry ask.

"Why did you almost let me?" Voldemort countered with a question of his own.

"I. I don't know." Harry sighed turning his back to Voldemort. Voldemort stood silently from his chair and walked until his front was pressed against Harry back.

Harry who hadn't heard him move, gasp at the contact but didn't move. The feel of the dark lords warm body pressed against his and his magic tinkling Harry's skin was just to pleasurable to pull away.

"I tried to kiss you, My serpent because I wanted to. You have no idea how delicious I find you." Voldemort purred into Harry's ear causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"That's all you want. A quick shag?" Harry asking hoping it wasn't.

"Oh no. I want to keep you forever. I want you to be mine, all mine." The dark lord replied bending to place a kiss on Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head back and moaned as he felt the hot, wet lips on his sensitive neck.

"Will that make you mine as well? I don't like sharing." Harry ask in a breathless voice and Voldemort chuckled before spinning him around and pressing him into the wall behind him.

"Your concern is not needed. I will have no other." Voldemort answered in a sincere tone before crashing his lips down onto Harry's.

They both moaned as their mouths opened and Harry submitted to Voldemort's more dominate tongue.

The man kissed like a god and Harry couldn't get enough of him. His strong, larger body pressing him into the wall, hands running down his body, pulling him tighter against Voldemort's.

For Voldemort the way Harry submitted, but still fought back with as much as he gave was very thrilling to the dark lord. Harry tasted like innocence and darkness mixed into one perfect cocktail and he wanted to taste every inch of his little serpent, have him withering under him, begging for more.

When the need for air was a must Voldemort pulled away and lathered Harry's neck in kisses. Harry was panting, arching into Voldemort's lips and rubbing himself against the dark man, trying gain friction for his aching erection.

Voldemort could feel Harry's arousal rubbing against him and ran his hands down the smaller boys back, cupping his butt before lifting him into the air. Harry too far gone in lust to really be shocked wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waste and arms around his neck as he brought his lips down onto Voldemort's again, kissing him with fire and passion as they started to grind together.

Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly at the powerful thrust of Voldemort's hips and bites to his neck. He started hissing in parseltongue and that caused the dark lord to groan and grind even harder as they raced towards completion.

Harry loved knowing he was causing the dark powerful man to lose control like he was. Panting and moaning Harry's name as there cloth covered erections rubbed together. He knew then he wanted to see more of this side of the dark wizard.

There magic lashed around the room cause it to heat up and make there make out session that much hotter.

"Come for me Harry." Voldemort hissed into Harry's ear, biting down on his neck, marking him as his.

Harry nearly screamed as his orgasm washed through his body. He shook and convulsed with the power of his release.

Voldemort thought he'd never seen a more erotic sight then Harry cumming, face flushed and moaning that he couldn't hold back either. With a loud groan into Harry's neck he too reached his climax. The first he'd ever had without actually having sex.

They stayed leaning against the wall panting and catching there breathes for a while before Voldemort spoke.

"You'll be moving into my room now." Voldemort said and Harry couldn't find it in him to argue. He just nodded.

"Alright." he managed to say breathlessly before they heard the door unlock for them and the wards lift off the room. Voldemort apperated them both to his room.

He laid a now sleeping Harry down on the bed, cleaned them both before climbing in beside his little lover and taking a nap himself.

In the dining room the other death eaters of the house all sat around the table eating lunch.

"Where are Potter and the dark lord?" Snape ask the room and Luna smiled and shared a smirk with Bellatrix. Neville groaned knowing his girlfriend had done something that would probably get her cursed.

"What did you do Luna?" Neville ask and she just gave him a dreamy smile.

"Oh don't worry yourself about it Neville, dear. Luna and I just made it so the dark lord and Harry poo had to confront their feelings. I'd imagine there enjoying each other's company right about now." Bellatrix said then giggled. The rest of the room stared at her as if she grew another head.

"What did you do, Bella?" Her husband ask and she just gave a crazed smile.

"Just locked them in a room together is all." she shrugged and the others gapped at her.

"You're going to be lucky if the dark lord doesn't kill you." Lucius told her but she just shrugged and continued eating. Even if she does get cursed. It'd be worth it.

Sirius looked at Remus with a look that stated he was clearly not comfortable with this but Remus just shook his head and gave him a small glare. Sirius sighed, he knew he couldn't tell Harry what to do or the dark lord for that matter and he'd support Harry in any choices he made but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Later that afternoon Harry slowly started to wake up and when he does he realized he is wrapped around a hard, warm body and he feels very secure, safe and happy. Said body started to wake as well and stares down into the green eyes that are peering up at him.

"Hey." Harry ask and Voldemort chuckles.

"Hey. We should probably go down for supper. I'll have the house elves move your stuff in here." the dark lord said running a long hand through Harry's hair.

"You were serious about that then?" Harry ask and Voldemort raises his brow.

"Of course I was. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." he drawls and Harry smiles that brilliant smile that Voldemort loves to see.

"Are you going to kill Luna and Bella?" Harry ask as he righted his clothes and tried to make his hair look less shagged.

"I'm not sure yet. They will be punished for meddling and manhandling me, but I suppose I can refrain from killing them since the outcome was very enjoyable. I'll have to think up something good and maybe let them sweat it out a bit before doling it out." Voldemort said smirking in glee and that thought of making someone squirm in fear.

"Sadist." Harry said shaking his head and smiling.

"Of course." Voldemort agreed as they walked down the hall, Voldemort's arm wrapped securely around Harry's waist. Harry blushed at the gestured but didn't say anything. He liked that Voldemort didn't care who knew they were together.

Voldemort knew Harry thought he'd keep their new found relationship a secret but he was not. He dared anyone to make a comment where he could hear it. And if they did they'd be hell to pay. Harry was his and he wanted to world to know.


End file.
